New Voyage! Chapter 3
New Voyage! Chapter 3 – The First Step! As the sun shone in the sky it enveloped the world in light. The birds flew flocked in the sky, chirping and whistling song’s representing a new day. The Cloud’s blocked bits of the light creating small sections of shade. Cosmos is sat outside the main village building, on a small but reasonably strong hammock between two pillars on the front holding up the lower roof above the door. He stared off into the sky, and then drifted his head down to look at the ocean. Only instead Dandy was stood in front of him. Dandy: Hey!! Cosmos jumped. Causing the Hammock to toss and turn throwing him onto his buttocks. Cosmos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Dandy took a few steps back and giggled as she smiled at Cosmos. Cosmos however stood and rubbed his butt while squinting his face. Cosmos: 'Oi oi! Don’t go doing that!! I nearly broke my butt!! ''Cosmos had a rather angry anime expression on his face while he still continued to rub his butt, he then turned away looking to the sky. A sweat drop formed on Dandy’s head, she continued to stare as she spoke. '''Dandy: I don’t think you can break your butt . . . baka. . Cosmos then sprung up as he raised his arms up to the sky with an extremely large smile across his face. He then turned to Dandy. She blushed a little as she struggled to look in his eyes. Cosmos then spoke in a calm yet playful manner. Cosmos: 'Yosh! This will be my starting line!! ''Dandy still blushing had more of a confused tone; she was slightly confused as to what he was on about. The cloud covered the sun causing the shade to layer over Cosmos and Dandy. 'Dandy: '''Starting line for what?? ''Cosmos’s smile grew bigger as he closed his eyes and placed his right hand behind his head, as he scratched his hair. 'Cosmos: '''I’m going to conquer the sea of course!! It’s my dream to surpass my Brother’s by becoming the Pirate King!! And to do that I must conquer the sea and find One Piece!! And this is where I will start!! I’ve already defeated my first opponent!! This is gunna be a breeze!! And then!! Once I’ve conquered the sea and become Pirate King. I will return here. Where it all start~ ''Cosmos was then interrupted by Dandy who had grabbed onto him and hugged him, a small breeze of cool wind brushed across Dandy’s and Cosmos’s skin as the two hugged for several seconds. '''Dandy: Promise me you will come back Cosmos. I want to see my village’s saviour again. Cosmos patted her head and laughed. His scarf blew in the wind, still attached to his neck. Cosmos: Hehe, I’m no saviour! I just dislike men who hurt others for fun! No biggy hehe. I Promise!! Meanwhile, The Mayor was discussing several things with Pappa inside the building where Cosmos and Dandy were stood outside of. Pappa was filled with joy as always as the Mayor was sat at her desk fiddling with her glasses. There were four marine’s holding the novice pirates (Who had recently been beaten by Cosmos) in normal metal handcuff’s. Marine 1: 'We thank you for your village’s efforts in bringing these pirates down. Here is your reward of 500,000. ''The mayor smiled as Pappa sat down cooling off. The room looked like a typical office, rather large desk by the window facing out to the see. While there were several bookcases and paintings by the walls and on them. It looked as if they were recently moved in. Mayor: We appreciate your friendly gesture but we were not responsible for the capture of these . . . idiots. Pappa then began jumping up and down again, his face filled with joy as he bounced all around the room as if he were hyper. The mayor giggled as the Marine’s looked on confused. '' '''Pappa: '''She’s right! It was mostly my mighty Hammer of Don that took them out!! Don!! ''The mayor sighed as she slapped Pappa over the back of the head; she then pushed her glasses up a small bit causing the sun to reflect from her glasses as Pappa led on the ground face first with steam coming from his head. '''Mayor: He is incorrect. The Boy who defeated them is outside, from what I understand his name is Cosmos. Quite an odd name don’t you think. The Marines giggled at first, as the Mayor and Pappa did the same. The Marine’s faces went serious once again as the Mayor pushed her glasses up once more. Mayor: 'I believe Dandy said his full name was Cosmos D. Blade . . .The only other person I can think of is that hellish revolutionary Nova Blade. ''The Marine’s eyes widened at the sound of blade, their faces turned serious as they walked closer to the Mayor and Pappa. The Pirates in their capture still unconscious. '''Marine 1: B-B-Blade did you say? The Mayor didn’t understand why the Marine’s started stuttering as if they were scared. She felt a cold chill up her back. They stepped back and grabbed the Prisoner’s. Mayor: I don’t understand. What’s with the stuttering? The Marine’s took up their straight stance once more as one spoke in a small broke up manner; the other’s tilted their heads up. Marine 3: If we are right . . . He is the son of Galaxy Blade . . . One of the strongest~ The Marine was suddenly interrupted by another marine. Marine 2: And Scariest! The mayor smiled at how immature the marine’s seemed, she had never heard of a man who supposedly accomplished so much. Marine 4: Yes scary. But as he said Galaxy Blade is a Vice Admiral and run’s G-0 . . . He drew with the world’s strongest pirate, His methods of teaching are slaughter but those who train under him are incredibly strong. Pappa jumped up and down laughing in a weird fashion. Pappa: Kekekekekekeke!! That sounds like a man!! DON!!! The Mayor slapped the back of his head once more as she gestured him to calm down, the sun cloud’s covered the sun as the shadow enveloped the island. Everyone immediately felt some shade. '' '''Mayor:' You may take your prisoner’s now Marine’s. Continue fighting the good fight for our civilians. The Marine’s turned as they grabbed the prisoner’s onto their shoulders. They nodded at the Mayor and smiled as they left. Pappa rubbed his head and smiled at the Mayor. Pappa: Yanno. . It’s a shame that boy wants to be a pirate . . . The mayor smiled and nodded as she pushed her glasses up once more, the sun broke through the clouds as its sunshine reflected from the glasses and onto a portrait of Gol D. Roger himself. Mayor: But. . A lot of the greatest people around are becoming pirate’s . . . some do it for the money and drinks. . Others? Just for the adventure!! And those will be remembered for their crime’s . . . not their own accomplishments. . It’s a shame really. Meanwhile, the marine’s had just stepped out of the building. Cosmos and Dandy were in their site, the two were eating some cotton candy from a nearby kiosk. Cosmos was scoffing it down his throat as it tasted ‘beautiful’, while Dandy was slowly eating hers bit by bit. She looked at the small village and smiled while Cosmos was still busy scoffing the cotton candy. Dandy: Sure is peaceful. . Cosmos looked at Dandy, his mouth filled with cotton candy. He spoke in a slightly understandable manner. Cosmos: Osnt bit algays pesful? (Wasn’t it always peaceful?) Dandy laughed at Cosmos’s attempt to speak with a full mouth. She then punched him with an angry expression on her face as a bit of the food Cosmos was eating had been spat on her. Dandy: BAKA!! DON’T SPIT WHEN YOU EAT!! Cosmos sat up with a lump on his head and swallowed his food. Cosmos: BAKA!!! I COULD HAVE CHOKED TO DEATH!! Dandy closed her eyes in a (>.<) expression and continuously bowed her head speaking really REALLY fast. Dandy: Gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai gommenasai!! Cosmos then stood up after swallowing what was left of the candy and laughed. He then started walking to the docks, dandy began to follow. Dandy: Where are you going? Cosmos: 'Well . . . I need a ship to get started!! Ima pirate dammit!! I gotta steal one! ''The two passed the town and were coming closer to the docks. Then they both saw a small boat, It was the only one there, as the other’s had been destroyed by Cosmos’s attack on the Pirate ship. '''Dandy: Y-you can have my Papa’s fishing boat? I-if you want? Cosmos jumped up and punched the air. He then landed on Pappas fishing boat. It was small and brown with two paddles and a small sail. '' '''Dandy:' Aren’t you going to say goodbye to the other’s? Cosmos smiled as there was a glint of light from his white teeth, he then stuck his thumb up at Dandy and laughed. Cosmos: Never say goodbye if you plan on returning!! Dandy’s eyes widened as her cheek’s shone red, She then smiled and waved Cosmos off as his boat started sailing. Cosmos then turned back to Dandy and waved. Cosmos: I will be back laterrrrrrr!!! Thanks for everything!! Pappa and the Mayor then appeared on the right side of Dandy waving at Cosmos and the Marine's walked up on Dandy's left side. Marine 3: What about the money you earned?! Pappa: '''WHAT ABOUT MY BOAT DAMMIT!!! '''Cosmos: ahahahaha give the old man the money for a new boat! See yaaaa!! With that Cosmos was sailing on the ocean. Awaiting his next adventure. He leaned back on his boat and placed his arms on the back of his head as he began to drift off. Cosmos: Oi oi . . my first crew member . . . will be a swordsmen! The end of Chapter 3!! <~ Previous | Next ~> Category:1NF3RNO Category:New Voyage! Category:Stories